A Meeting of Exes
by Jaina Solo2
Summary: It's a meeting of the Ex-es, the Cheating Ex-Wife and the Dirty Ex-Mistress. Meredith/Addison. In case that wasn't clear enough, it's femslash ya'll.


**Title: **A Meeting of Ex-es  
**Characters: **Meredith Grey, Addison Forbes Montgomery  
**Category: **Drama, Romance  
**Genre: **Femslash  
**Word Count: **634  
**Spoilers:** Through Private Practice 3.10, Grey's Anatomy 6.10, and also the existence of a crossover event airing in January.  
**Summary: ** It's a meeting of the Ex-es, the Cheating Ex-Wife and the Dirty Ex-Mistress.  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, ABC and probably a bunch of other peeps who aren't me. I'm making no money off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"My mother's a lesbian."

She hadn't planned on saying it. Then again Addison hadn't planned on being here - in Meredith's bed, skin against skin, lips on lips - either. Meredith who was married to Derek now. By Post It. It was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, and it was also strangely comforting, Meredith and Derek. There was something solid about them, that she couldn't manage to hate them for as much as she should. But that had always been her problem. She never could hate Meredith Grey.

"Huh." Meredith looked a light bit startled. Obviously she hadn't been expecting that particular confession at that particular moment, but she wasn't judging either or offering Addison advice on how she should think or feel about it. She was grateful for that.

Instead Meredith flopped back on the bed, her arms splayed out haphazardly above her head. She raised her head and lifted one finger to run it back and forth across Addison's forearm. The gesture wasn't meant to be comforting or demanding. It was simply Meredith touching Addison.

She rolled over to face Meredith and was briefly distracted by the sight of Meredith stretched out before her, breasts pulled taunt and perky by her raised arms, her abdomen rising and falling lightly as she breathed. She shook her head and then let it fall to rest on Meredith's chest. Locks of red hair fell forward and sheltered her from Meredith's gaze.

"What do you think it means?"

The fingers gliding across her arm disappeared and were replaced by the lightest touch of fingers combing through her hair.

"That she likes women." Meredith's statement wasn't a question, wasn't a smart ass comment, but was instead matter of fact. Only that spared her from earning Addison's annoyance.

She sighed anyway. "What does it say about me?" It felt like a very stupid question to ask, lying naked next to a woman that she'd had sex with more than once before and had been well on the way to having sex with again before she had begun this bizarre conversation. The problem was Addison didn't know the answer.

"It doesn't say anything." Addison appreciated her matter-of-fact delivery and the confidence with which Meredith always seemed to give her statements, even if she didn't entirely believe her.

Addison snorted, blowing a puff of warm air across Meredith's skin. "Really? Because the present circumstances would seem to prove otherwise."

There was a long pause in which Meredith didn't say anything and Addison began to wonder if she had pushed things too far.

Instead the fingers combing through her hair slid in deeper and Meredith's other hand cupped her face, tilting her chin until she was forced to meet Meredith's eyes.

"You're not your mother." She said it with the firmness and familiarity of a mantra. "You're, you." A smile twitched across Meredith's lips. "And if occasionally you like to have sex with your ex-husband's ex-dirty mistress, well that has nothing to do with your mother being a lesbian."

Addison couldn't help but laugh. How had it become comforting to be told that she was just plain fucked up?

In the next moment, Meredith's lips were covering hers once more, tasting again and again. Her tongue brushed across her bottom lip and Addison needed no more encouragement to deepen the kiss and pull Meredith closer. She may have been fucked up, but that was nothing new. It hadn't been for years now and she was still as drawn to Meredith as ever, only now this thing between them held the comfort of familiarity.

Addison wasn't sure when that had happened, but somehow she didn't mind. They were both fucked up. It was something they shared, and had known from the moment this had begun.

Here, now, together, it didn't seem to matter, though. It was okay. It would all be okay.

**(1/1)**


End file.
